An automated guided vehicle of JP2007-74800A mounts a Nickel-Metal Hydride battery or Lithium-ion battery, which can be used even in the case of partially charging and discharging, thereon as a battery. In this automated guided vehicle, charging is started when a remaining capacity of the battery becomes a charging start capacity, and the charging is stopped when the remaining capacity reaches a charging stop capacity.